versus_stats_for_official_and_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher (Canon)/Mystery idiot 50
NOTE: Most of the profile and information comes from the user Metal Mario875. All credit goes to him. Bill Cipher= |-|Angry= 'Summary' Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon existing within the Mindscape. Previously from the second dimension, Bill exists in a higher dimension now. He is the true main antagonist behind the show Gravity Falls, and is the culprit behind many of the show's plot struggles, including ones leading up to the show. Many years prior to the events of the show, Bill was contacted by Stanford Filbrick "Ford" Pines, who reached a bump in his research, and was searching for someone to help him. Bill agrees to give him all the answers he needs; so long as he grants him access to his mind. When Ford agrees to this, Bill convinces him--over time, and through flattery and cunning--that he is a friend. "Inspired" by Bill, Ford builds a portal that, according to Bill, will answer all his questions. Unbeknownst to Ford, this portal was a rift that would bridge the real world to the world of nightmares, allowing Bill and his gang to hop from their dying world to another, and inhabit that world. When Ford finds this out from his partner, he confronts Bill, only to learn that the claim was true. Horrified by Bill's desires, Ford threatens to shut the machine down, halting the rift's progress. Bill then reveals that it's far too late to stop his goals... but, it'd be cute to watch him try. Ford shuts the device down, but like the dream demon told him: such an act only delayed what was now fated to be. Many years later--now during the events of the show--Bill is summoned once more, this time by Gideon to obtain the safe combination from Stan, Ford's brother. He makes a deal with the boy, agreeing to fish out the combination but, in return, wants Gideon to do him a favor. When Bill fails his part of the bargain at the hands of Mabel and Soos, he becomes angered immensely, and attempts to destroy them. They are saved by Dipper, who was, in turn, given power by Stan (remember, they're in his mind). They then attempt to remove Bill from his mind, but when they fail, he reveals he'll willingly leave due to them impressing him with their abilities. He returns later, deceiving Dipper into giving him his body as a puppet, and nearly destroys all ways of stopping his plans. By Weirdmageddon 1, he has already leaked into the real world--obtaining a physical form--and is releasing weirdness into the world. Unfortunately for him, however, Gravity Falls has a natural barrier to keep weirdness in, or out. In this case, it was keeping Bill and his monsters in. He had already had Ford captured, so he reverts Ford back to normal and attempts to bribe him into revealing the equation to collapse the barrier. But when Ford refuses and points out that Bill can't just enter his mind and take it due to the requirement of making a deal, Bill settles on torturing the information out of him. At that time, Bill had already killed and tortured many people, and forced people to go insane. Which is very clearly showing him to be a psychopath. He admits he's insane on several occasions, his furniture in his home is made from living human skin, he laughs hysterically when others are in sheer agony, etc. But while Bill is insane himself, he knows the threats to his power. Dipper, Mabel and Stan, as well as the survivors of Bill's wrath, show up in the Mystery Shack, which has now been transformed into an enormous battle mech. After defeating Bill's henchmen, Bill Cipher himself steps in to destroy it, only to find he is unable to due to a magical barrier put over the mech. In the meantime, Dipper and co. attempt to rescue Ford. When they reach him, he tells them of a prophecy that can defeat Bill, and reveals that it's one of the only ways for them to win. As they attempt to set it up, Bill finds a flaw in the mech's magical barrier, and bursts it, then proceeds to play golf with it. After destroying it, he then heads back to the pyramid--his current headquarters--to find them in the midst of making the prophecy doable. Laughing, he burns the wheel that was going to be used, then transforms everyone except those useful to him--the Pines--into lifeless tapestries on the wall. Bill then proceeds to bribe Ford once more, saying he'll let Dipper and Mabel live so long as he gives him the equation. During that time, however, the twins escape, causing the infuriated dream demon to chase them. Once he does catch them--desiring to "disassemble their molecules," turning them into corpses--he counts down, saying that when he reaches zero, the kids will die unless Ford gives him the equation. Finally, Ford agrees to allow Bill into his mind, as long as the kids live. He excitedly rushes into his mind... But was shocked to see that he'd been tricked, and was in Grunkle Stan's mind instead. He is immediately trapped inside as Ford subsequently erases Stan's memory, taking Bill along with it. 'Statistics' Name: Bill Cipher Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Undefinable (Bill's species has over 14,000,000,000 different genders. Although, he is referred to as male) Age: At least 1,000,000,000,000 years Classification: Triangular Dream Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (High; can regenerate from a small hole in his hat after being hit by the Quantum Destablizer, which was designed to blast him into nonexistence), Teleportation, Petrification, Transmutation (Could rearrange the functions of every hole on Preston's face), Incorporeal Form (Stated to be incorporeal), Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel, Astral Projection, Space and Time Manipulation, Nightmare Inducement, Dream Materialization, Parachronal Cognition, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Matter Manipulation (Molecular), Limited Possession (Is forced to make a deal with the enemy in order to take control of them), Pyrokinesis, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis, Insanity Inducement (Can create bubbles that can induce insanity into whatever it touches), 4th Wall Awareness and Limited Soul Removal (But, once again, in order to remove someone's soul, he had to make a deal with them) Attack Potency: High Multiverse (Controls the space-time continuum. He even one-shot Time Baby and the Time Police with a single finger casually, who govern space-time of an infinite multiverse, and his rip was threatening the very fabric of existence) | Megaverse level (Is a threat to the multiverse and its inhabitants, which includes 11-dimensional beings) Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Beyond the constraints of a normal 4-dimensional space-time continuum due to higher dimensional order) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Multiverse | Megaversal Durability: High Multiverse | Megaverse (The Trilazzx Beta Aliens are horrified of him, and refuse to even try to attack him) Stamina: Infinite (Bill, after possessing Dipper's body, couldn't understand why he couldn't press on with chasing Mable. This was because he was tired, and since Bill couldn't even understand such a concept, it clearly shows he's never been tired, and thus has infinite stamina) | Infinite Range: Several meters via attacks. Universal+ via influence (Has power over space-time) | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Knows "lots of things," which would make him vastly superhuman in almost any field of research. Backed up by the fact that characters in the verse--including Ford--read that Bill had answers to all things in their universe, and seeked out his answers) Weaknesses: A few of his abilities can't be used unless he makes a deal with the foe. His eye is a vulnerable spot Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Finger Beam:' Bill Cipher points his index finger at the target, sending out a powerful atomization blast from his fingertip. *'Eye Beam:' Bill fires a powerful beam from his eye, which can melt right through many substances, or turn others to stone. Key: Power Restricted | Power Unrestricted NOTE: Bill Cipher recited an ancient incantation that would allow him to return from being erased completely, yes. That would be Mid-Godly regen. Why isn't it included? Because it requires outside help from the verse's supreme being: Axolotl. Not only this, but it is entirely non-combat applicable, since it takes an extended amount of time to fully work and is implied to only bring Bill back in a different form, presumably with different powers. NOTE #2: This blog should give you some more incite on why Bill is rated as High 1-C. Category:Mystery idiot 50 Category:Gravity Falls